


Together Forever | 영원히 함께 [m.yoongi×p.jimin]

by SuicidalSlut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And school sucks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because of writer's block, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jin is the mom of the group, M/M, Min Yoongi & Park Jimin centered story, Multi, Namjoon the father, OTP Feels, Polyamorous Hoseok, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, They are main characters mkay, hoseok is a hoe, jimin is a bottom, yoongi is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSlut/pseuds/SuicidalSlut
Summary: We were meant to be together from the start.It's not an coincidence, it was destiny.Because you are my wonderwall, my sun and moon, my happiness and sadness. My serendipity. My everything.No any human being or the walking-dead can stop us. We will always be together.I promised to keep you secure, inviolable and intact, and you promised to support, respect and follow me, forever until our deaths.[ 아주 많이 사랑한다 ]





	Together Forever | 영원히 함께 [m.yoongi×p.jimin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes concert trips don't go as planned

Today is going to be a wonderful day in the United States, Atlanta, I thought. Oh, how wrong was I. 

"What the hell was that?! A gunshot?!?!"  
Hoseok shouted with a shrill voice as he grabbed onto Jin, lips trembling in fear. 

The car jolted to a stop beside a grocery store and a man named Sejin turned to look at the seven boys, worried as he opened his mouth to speak before gunshots interrupted him, making everyone wince. 

"How close is the hotel, Sejin-hyung?" Namjoon asked while gritting his teeth nervously, worried about his friends. "What is happening?"

"The hotel should be about 15 kilometres-" He started before a disfigured man started growling and banging the window beside Jimin and I quickly pushed him closer to me.

Everyone was horrified. The man had half of his face eaten(?), left leg missing and his organs coming out of his stomach.

"Start the goddamn car and drive!" I shouted and the driver was more than happy to complain.

As he drove, the others just could watch with huge eyes as the people were screaming for help as those disfigured.. humans were eating them. Like, literally EATING. Cars were crashing and people were trying desperately get into some of the stores, breaking the windows. Some even ran behind their car, shouting to let them in, but Namjoon shook his head and told them to lock their doors. It was just traumatizing and horrifying.

Jimin gripped my hand tightly and as I glanced at him, I felt a bang in my heart. His face was pale as snow, forehead sweaty and tendons standing out in the neck, his pulse visible. I immediately felt the need to pull him even closer, but didn't do it as I was scared it would be too uncomfortable and weird for Jimin...

"Yoongi-hyung... I'm scared". Jimin whimpered to me and locked his eyes with mine. I tried to put on a brave face.

"Don't be, I'll- we'll keep you safe".


End file.
